Broom Cupboards: They're Fun!
by I just want food
Summary: Scorpius consulted his father on how to confess to one Rose Weasley. This is the story of how Draco confessed to his Astoria.


**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing except my ideas.**

Draco Malfoy likes starting early on his day. And he likes his breakfast waiting for him when he gets downstairs. He likes to read his newspaper as he sips his last cup of coffee for the morning. He also likes, if Merlin allows it, his wife and son to eat with him in the mornings. Merlin knows how Astoria is not a morning person and wouldn't wake up until well past eight in the morning. Their son Scorpius is not any better.

And when Astoria joins him for breakfast, something is bound to happen. Like that day Astoria joined him in his morning rituals because she had to go to the Muggle world and bought home some whipped cream. Scorpius was conceived then. And if Scorpius joins them for breakfast, this is surely a dream—it would never happen in real life.

However, this morning, as Draco was getting settled in his seat, his wife came down the stairs. That tingling feeling he had whenever something is going to happen made its presence known. Although he greeted his wife with a warm smile and a sweet kiss, he became wary of everything around him.

Twenty minutes into the breakfast (the Malfoys liked to take their time on breakfast), and just as Draco was relaxing in his chair since it seems like nothing is going to happen at that time, Avalon, Scorpius' owl, came soaring through the window.

'I knew it.' he thought.

Normally, Avalon would fly straight to Astoria. This time however, it swooped directly to him that it almost knocked his coffee.

His wife looked at the owl with much interest. This didn't happen often. In fact, it never happened until now. After he untied the letter and when Astoria had given it pancakes, it went off. Nothing abnormal there.

_Dearest father, _it started. So this was only for him? He could feel his wife's eyes on him now, curious as to what Scorp has to write about.

_How are you? And mother? _

_Anyway, I wrote this letter to you and had it delivered early this morning because I know Mum wouldn't be awake at this 'god-awful' time. Her words, not mine. And if she somehow is, please tell her don't fret as I will write to her soon. This issue is between men. Not that I don't love mum. And please tell her I'm 'fine' and Ara's having a great time here at Hogwarts (I don't understand these Americans; they swoon over our accents. It's weird!) so she wouldn't kick up a fuss._

A fuss that Draco knew is coming at any moment if he didn't speak soon. "Scorp says he's fine and that he will write to you soon."

Astoria couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. "What else does it say?"

"It's a man-to-man talk." he said, amused by his son's antics. He had a clear idea where this is going. His wife shook her head while smiling and turned her attention back to her food. Draco returned his gaze at the letter.

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing now. I am pretty sure you have a good guess at that._

_It's about a girl. And yes, in the name of Rose Weasley. Don't even deny the fact that you've seen this coming ever since you picked me up at the station at the end of first year and I hugged Rose. _

_And I have decided to confess to her about my feelings. The problem is, she seems to be avoiding me. For the record, I haven't done anything to upset her. And I'm just dying to tell her what I feel._

_I've moped enough here in the dormitories that even Albus had given up on my sullen mood._

_Any advices?_

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

Draco was chuckling (for which Lucius Malfoy would surely disapprove of—Malfoys never chuckle! But he'd mellow down over the years anyway so...) when he excused himself to go to his study to write down a reply.

As he walked along the corridor, he remembered the time when he had confessed to his own wife. Sure they didn't like each other the first time they met. But fate had its own mind.

After the whole Death Eater fiasco, Draco didn't like to be forced to anything anymore. His parents agreed to it on one condition: That he be married to a woman of _their_ choice. And then he could freely do whatever he wanted to do. It didn't seem like a bad thing. He'd had a child with her and then divorce her. The only problem was, the ball of fire (as he called her then and still do on occasions, like in bed) wouldn't want to be forced in this whole marriage thing. She did everything to make him dislike her and call the whole thing off.

Fortunately, it worked. At first. Unfortunately for her, Draco found himself entertained by her antics. She wasn't like anyone he met. Maybe the fact that she was in Gryffindor helped explain things a bit.

Soon, he found himself falling for her. So fast that he didn't know when or how it started. He was sure when he noticed though, when she was talking to Zabini like they had been friends for a long time. That caused a friction between them for a week, during which time he had the chance to assess his feelings. And he wanted so much to tell her but he was a Slytherin for goodness' sake! Not a Gryffindor who, foolish as they may be, are brave when confessing their feelings.

The fact that Draco found out that Zabini's gay (**A/N: Sorry! But somehow, I've imagined this while writing and decided to go on with it.)** fueled his resolve to tell her about it. But she was avoiding him like the plague when he visited her in the Ministry where she worked. Until one day, he got the chance and led her to a broom cupboard nearby much to her protest but no one was in sight that day anyway, so no one could come to her rescue.

There he started kissing her fervently. It was with great thanks to Merlin that she didn't slap him or raise alarm. Instead, she responded with as much intensity.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"I missed you." he tried to stray from the subject now that it was a moment of now or never.

"The truth, Draco." she said. "'Cos if you lie one more time, I swear I'll—"

"I love you." he said, looking into her eyes deeply.

She didn't reply instantly. And Draco feared that she's going to laugh at his face. And at last, she said: "That better not be a lie." she said, tears in her eyes.

He kissed the tears away. "I'd rather die than lie about it." he murmured in her ear.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"In my defense, you were avoiding me." he said and chuckled. She laughed too.

"I'm sorry," she started and looked at him. "and I love you too."

Back to the present, he started a reply to his son.

_Scorp,_

_Find the perfect chance (you'll know when you see it; you're smart enough for that) and when you do, drag her to a broom cupboard and confess._

_That's how it was confirmed that you will be created. And I do expect to meet her **formally **this summer vacation, yes?_

_Love,_

_Your father_

Draco immediately sent it via owl. And it was no surprise that early morning the next day came the news that yes, Rose Weasley is going to be formally introduced to them this summer vacation.

Now, Draco would love to see the weasel's face upon hearing this.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! **

**:)**


End file.
